Is It Really Fun And Games?
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: Another weird title. InuxKouga, Yaoi, Lemon. Don't like it, well, fine. Summary: A game of 7 minutes in Heaven goes too far.


**Well, here's an interesting story to tell you all! My friends and I are doing a contest! All three of us wrote an InuKouga yaoi lemon fanfic, and decided to see which turned out better. My third friend who got roped into doing this, her Pen Name is Kyo-Hikaru. So look out for it please! My first friend, who made this up, has an account, and her Pen Name is Freaky Fluffy Luvaz(it's a shared account, it'll tell you on there if she made a seperate one. Her nickname is Mion so yea.), but she changed _her_ part of the rules. Hers is now not a oneshot , but w/e. That one will just take longer to read, but please look for it too! Anyways! So, that's why I wrote this. DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha, or these characters, but the story is mine. As weird as it is, I DO claim it.**

"Hey Inuyasha! Meet me by the old well at 6:00pm!"

"Wait, Kagome, what for?"

"Just do it Inuyasha! I've gotta find the others!" Kagome ran off saying this, leaving behind a puzzled Inuyasha.

"Others?"

He gave up trying to figure out the meaning. He just headed towards the well since it was near 6:00pm anyways.

Now it's 6:00pm

"Great! Everyone's here!" Kagome says smiling. "Now sit in a circle people!"

'Everyone' included Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Kikyou.

"So why did you call us all here, Kagome?" Kikyou asked.

"We're gonna play 7 Minutes In Heaven!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What's that?" Koga asked curiously.

"You spin a bottle, and whoever it lands on, you have to spend 7 minutes _alone_ with that person!" She answered smiling.

"Why is that supposed to be fun?" Inuyasha asked, not getting the enjoyment of it.

"You have to kiss!" She squeled. She secretly wanted it to land on Inuyasha so she could kiss him, or better yet, have it land on her during his turn.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" The others exclaimed. Now they were afraid. Maybe even terrified, of this newfound 'game'.

"Let's start." Kagome said. She handed the bottle to Inuyasha so he could spin first. He flicked the empty bottle, that formerly held the jewel shards, nimbly. It landed on...

"KOUGA?!" They shouted.

"Oh HELL no! I am NOT kissing that _dog_!"

"You're a wolf, bastard, doesn't that mean your one too?" Inuyasha retorted.

"C'mon Kouga! The faster you get these 7 minutes over with, the sooner YOU get to spin."

"FINE!"

The two ran deep into the forest, not even taking a full minute to get there. They stopped and looked at each other, wondering what to do now.

_'We've got 7 minutes. I could easily have some fun with the mangy wolf in that length of time.'_

_'I guess I know why Kagome likes him, he is attractive...I just hope he doesn't catch me staring.'_

"What are you gawking at Kouga?"

"You." He stated, not registering what was asked or said.

Inuyasha blushed, but not wanted Kouga to notice, he decided to do something so Kouga would be blushing and not him. He ran over to Kouga and pinned him to a tree by the shoulders. Before the wolf had a chance to respond, Inuyasha kissed him full on the lips. Kouga didn't fight back. In fact, he enjoyed it. Especially when Inuyasha licked his lower lip, receiving a moan from Kouga. They were both getting more and more aroused by the second. Besides, they only had 6 minutes left. They broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"You're pretty good, for a mangy wolf."

"You aren't half bad yourself, baka inu."

Then, Inuyasha pulled Kouga's shirt over his head, and looked at Kouga for permission to take off the rest. He nodded, and Inuyasha tore off the remains of Kouga's clothes, as well as his own. Now, they were both naked, and gazing at each other's bodies.

_'Damn, just seeing him like that makes me wanna cum.'_

_'I knew Inuyasha trained and all, but I didn't expect him to be _this _well built.'_

Neither boy could take it. Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's erect manhood and stroked up and down it. His nails scratched him occasionally and Kouga loved every moment of it. Inuyasha let go, and kissed Kouga passionately, grinding their hips together. It put Kouga in ecstasy, feeling their lower halves brush together.

"Inu...yasha. Now. Take me...now." Kouga said between the kiss. Inuyasha obliged, kissing him from his neck to his waist. He stopped and put Kouga 'in position'. He looked at Kouga, making sure he was okay with this. He was, and Inuyasha entered him. Kouga screamed in pain, but those were soon replaced by moans of pleasure.

"Inuyasha!" He screamed, when the half-demon found his 'spot'. Inuyasha just smirked, and aimed for that spot with every thrust, loving the moans and cries of his name he received.

"Ah...faster. Harder! Ah...Inu...yasha." He breathed, collapsing against the tree, knees weak from their 'exercise'. Both guys were exhausted. They dressed as fast as possible, returning to their friends.

"So, did you do anything?" Kagome asked, trying to sound excited.

"I'd say they did." Miroku said, pointing to Kouga's left leg, where he noticed a line of cream dripping down his thigh. The girls didn't notice, and looked very confused.

"What's wrong with his leg? I don't see anything different." Sango stated.

Inuyasha and Kouga just blushed, inwardly damning Miroku for being so much of a perv that he noticed.

"It's not just the sight, just, breathe through your nose." Miroku stated, winking when he saw that both of them did. The two both smelled of sex, and only the three virgin girls didn't notice. The two guys just sat down, still blushing from both of Miroku's comments. It was silent for awhile, Kouga laying on the grass, and everyone else sitting cross-legged.

"Um, Kouga? It's your turn to spin the...Kouga?" Kagome questioned. The male in question was sound asleep, stretched out on the grass next to Inuyasha, who las looking at him and smirking.

"Let Miroku have his turn, I know he's _dying_ to knock-up Sango." Inuyasha taunted, revenge for Miroku's unneeded two-cents he placed earlier. Miroku and Sango just blushed, an awkward silence hovering in the air.

"Let's, just stop playing for tonight." Kagome suggested. Everyone agreed and began the walk back to Kaede's house. Inuyasha, however, couldn't run to beat everyone else, seeing as he was carrying Kouga over his shoulder.

_**(Idk if they're all 3 virgins, but they are now, lol. Sorry about that!)**_

**Author's Note:Hope you all enjoyed that! I wrote this during Chorus, since we had a substitute and the teacher didn't leave us any work. See, I do actually do work in school. I get a little free time to write during the school day, don't worry. I wouldn't fail for ya'll! Lol. I do love you all though, I really appreciate those reviews from those of you that continually read my fics. Makes me all happy before I get up at 5:30am and go to the High School where I have nothing to look forward too, lol. So thanks everybody! I couldn't have written half of my fics (my first SasuNaru one and this one), without all your support. Yay! Anyways...That's it. Hope you all have a good day/night!**

**KantanaAmaya**


End file.
